Who is the real alpha?
by Kindred01
Summary: Theo think he knows it all, but when he see the who if Scott's pack kiss Stiles on the cheek and two of his own pack leaves him, he beings to wounder who is the really alpha of the McCall pack.
Deaton looked at Stiles, the teen start fidgeting with Scott stood by his side as Kira and Noshiko stood watching. "I could smell it on him." Kira said, she was worried as she brought her fingers up to her lips and nibbled on her finger nails when she was scared. Scott looked at her and tilted his head as he watched Noshiko move around the room.

"But he doesn't have an aura, wouldn't we have seen that if that was the case?" Scott asked, Stiles looked down at his knees.

"If this is what's left behind by the Nogitsune it could take a while before Stiles becomes a full Kitsune." Noshiko said as she got closer to the teen.

"Hold out your hand Stiles." Deaton asked, the teen looked up at him with fear as he held out his hand "This might sting but that is it." He smiled at him as he held the long slender fingers tightly as he picked up a scalpel of the tray

"Whoa what are you doing?" Stiles asked with wide eyes as he tried to pull his hand back.

"I'm going to see how fast you heal." He told him.

He pressed the blade to the teen's fingers tip and dragged it, Stiles winced as he watched blood pool to the surface. Scott held Stiles other hand as they watched the vet wipe the blood away and they looked to see the wounds have healed "SON OF A BITCH!" Stiles hissed as he looked at his fingers

"That doesn't prove much." Noshiko says, making the teen look up at her

"What? I just healed in under 10 seconds!" Stiles snapped at her, she took his hand as she smiled at Stiles

"Yes but that doesn't mean much Stiles, you are friends with a werewolf alpha he could have easily cut your arm with a claw and if it went deep enough…" Stiles frowned as he looked at Scott with a soft blush.

"Is there any way to find out if he is Kitsune?" Scott asked as he looked at the elder Kitsune.

"Yes." She said softly, as she raised her hand up and stroked Stiles face making the teen look back at her with wide eyes at the gently soft touched. She smiled softly at him the same smile that Stiles seen her gives to Kira and then buried her claws into Stiles arm

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH!" Stiles screams, and started to try and pull away from her but she held onto his tighly

"MUM!" Kira yelled, as Scott snarled at the woman as he went to pull Stiles away from her, his eyes flashing bright red to the threat of his pack mate,

"Wait!" Noshiko ordered, as her eyes flashed orange at them to stop them from moving towards her and Stiles. Stiles gasped and choked as he tried to fill air into his lungs as he watched her bury her claws deeper to his arm until it hit bone.

Another scream ripped its way from his throat and out into the room that had the others stepping back almost trembling where they stood as he flung his head back and his eyes turned purple. The windows started to shake and glass jars, the animals in the back room where making a noise. Then Noshiko pulled her claws from his arm and with help Deaton lay Stiles down onto the metal table.

"What did you do?" Scott snarled as he touched Stiles and suddenly started to leach pain from him, the wolf whimpered at the pain that was coming from his friend and he held him close. Kira moved closer to the table and held Stiles other hand

"Proving he is a Kitsune." She said as she wiped her hands in a cloth.

"Did you have to hurt him?" Kira snarled, at her mother as she wiped the blood of Stiles' arm.

Noshiko blinked at her daughter and realised how much she cares for Stiles, she smiled …good… "Yes. He is well a new born and he only has a smell that is powerful enough to detect. Like Kira's scent changed when she was 6 years old as her fox was wakening." She told them. "When the Nogitsune ripped its way out of Stiles forcing a separation it must have left enough behind to change him." She said as she went back to stroking Stiles forehead "Unless he bite him or…"

"Or?" Kira asked,

"You really want to get into that with them?" Deaton chuckled as he saw the look on their faces. She smiled at him as Scott and Kira looked at each other

"What?" Scott asked

"Sex, you can turn someone thought sex, Nogitsune was strong enough that he could change someone…" Deaton said, seeing their blushes

"Stiles wouldn't not with…"

"You don't know what happen when they were alone." Noshiko whispered.

They were quiet for a little while as Stiles whimpered "Will it be like before?" Scott asked, braking the quiet, he didn't think he could cope if that was the case

"No of course not, Stiles will have his own free will and be in full control of himself. He will be a dark Kitsune." Deaton told him. "It won't be like before."

Stiles mumbled something about kicking Noshiko back side as he open his eyes and looked up at them they were haze lilac before they changed back to the whisky brown orbs "That hurt." He mumbled at them, Scott smiled as he helped him sit up, Scott smiled at Stiles as he looked down at his arms seeing the wounds already healing "Did you prove your point?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"I have and welcome to the family… well sort of." Noshiko said, Stiles tilted his head and looked at Kira

"Family?" He asked her, she smiled and touched his shoulder "It's not some freaky marriage thing you're forcing me into?" He asked.

"No nothing like that. You are now a Kitsune and it's my job and the eldest fox here to take you under my wing and teach you how to control yourself like with Kira, and with your pack you will flourish." She told him. Stiles was still frowning but nodded.

"Ummm okay, thank you." He said, as he slipped off the table. "I'm going to wait in the jeep guys." He pulled his hoodie on and walked out the room.

Scott frowned and watched Stiles leave and started to go after him "Scott." Noshiko called to him. The alpha turned to her seeing the worried look on her face

"Yeah?"

"He is a Dark Kitsune, you will need to look after him his fox will need to know you and the pack are there for him. If either one thinks they are being pushed away or hurt by a member of the pack it could turn him against you." Scott eyes widen "In a pack they are smartest and most cunning they can either lead you to victory or to your doom. Take care of him he will most likely become secondary alpha." She told him,

"He already is." He told her and then they left.

Stiles was sat in the jeep looking down at his hands there was a deep frown on his face and both Scott and Kira could smell his pain. Kira sat in the back seat and then kissed Stiles on the cheek making him look at her with wide eyes. "It's not that bad." Scott said as he slipped into the passenger seat next to him. Stiles looked at Scott who smiled softly at him "Your still Stiles."

"Our Stiles." Kira said, with a bright smiles as he leaned over again and warped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. The teen looked up at Scott who was smiling

"Thanks guys." Stiles smiled weakly

"Stiles we mean it."

"I know, I know it's just going to take some time getting use to the idea that I'm a kitsune." He told them as he felt Kira rest her head on his shoulder

"It will be okay."

Next day…

Stiles was sat in his room frowning at his homework, when Scott came in "Hey." He smiled as Stiles looked up at him, the teen had a confused look on his face "Homework confusing you?" Scott asked

"What? Oh no… I was doing homework then my train of thought went elsewhere, I was thinking about packs." He said, the alpha raised an eyes brow as he took Stiles homework off the bed and placed it on the floor

"What about packs?"

"Well… did you ever make you joining to Derek's pack official?" He asked, Scott titled his head and thought about it before he looked confused and looked blankly at Stiles

"What's did I need to do to make it official?" The dark haired wolf asked

"Sex, Derek need to top you and then you need to top Derek." Stiles rattled off without missing a beat. Scott open his mouth and then closed it again

"Dude you know the only guy I ever slept with was you right?" Scott mumble, the slender boy blushed and moved slightly on the bed

"I figured as much, I think you should it will make your pack stronger, and Derek is more or less part your pack right?"

"Whoa… whoa… just whoa since when is it my pack? It's our pack you nut." Scott told him.

Stiles looked sheepish and looked down at the bed sheets as Scott moved closer to him. He saw the heavy bags under his friend's eyes and he knew that the boy hadn't slept all night "Stiles." Scott whispered as he reached out and pulled him onto his lap, Stiles squeaked as he looked down into the lazy red eyes of the alpha

"W…What are you doing?" He asked, as a look of panic crossed his face "Y…Your dating Kira and I'm with Malia." He said, Scott just nuzzled Stiles throat

"Your pack, Stiles my pack. I called the others up last night to tell them about what happen." Stiles went stiffen and looked down at him "We all agreed on one thing." Stiles blinked at him

"And what is that?" Stiles whispered, he was fearful of what they would stay

"That we need to look after you instead you looking after." Stiles frowned at him.

"That means the alpha is going to have sex with me?" Stiles frowned at him as Scott nipped his shoulder making him squeak once again.

"Yes." He growled softly.

Stiles felt Scott's lips press against his throat making him gasp as the wolf's hand wondered under his shirt "S…Scott I don't think this is a good idea." He whispered

"Is sex among the pack good for the pack?" Scott asked

"Well yeah of course it is, it's helps them ground each other and for bonds and…and makes the alpha powerful." He whispered, Scott grinned as he man handled Stiles shirt off him

"So what if I told you that after I spoke to the pack I called Derek and we had a long talk about packs as you said I could have joined Derek's pack and he mine and maybe we will. Under the advice of my second." He smiled up at him

"What Derek say?" Stiles whimpered as the alpha started to lick at his nipples making him twist and moan as the alpha's teeth nibbled at the dusty buds.

"Our pack was bound to reach that point as we area mixed pack, we have wolves, foxes, coyotes and humans, a banshee and whatever Parrish is." Stiles looked down at him, his lips moisten as his cheeks were flushed pink as he looked at Scott red eyes as his started to turn purple.

"Scott your mum and my dad is in your…our pack… we are not..."

"God no." He chuckled "We may have to hide this from them for a while." Scott grinned,

"So what you are suggesting is a polyamory pack." Stiles asked. He did like the idea, he loved that idea and had done when Peter suggested it to him when he offered him the bite.

"Yes." Scott grinned

"And the rest of them like this idea?" He asked, Scott nodded as he lifted Stiles up and laid him flat on the bed.

"Yes." He hissed into his ear.


End file.
